The Cold Of War, A Tale From The Star Wars Universe
by Opie Lives
Summary: The Battle of Hoth is rapidly approaching and the Rebels begin preparations for a fighting withdrawal. General Rieeken orders Major Derlin to reinforce a hill overlooking the battlefield and hold it to relay information back to the Rebel base. The normal disclaimers apply to this story.


**THE COLD OF WAR, A Tale From The Star Wars Universe**

"Major Derlin," a young Lieutenant called to the older man shuffling down the icy corridor. "The General wants to see you."

"Alright Zeke," Major Bren Derlin said as he stopped so the Lieutenant could catch up. "Right away?"

"Yes Sir, he said it was important."

"It's always important when you're a General." Derlin said, smiling down at the young Zabrak.

"I wouldn't know sir."

"Maybe someday you will Lieutenant. Lead on, best not to keep him waiting."

Derlin silently laughed as they walked through the tunnel, causing his thick blond mustache to flutter. The young Zabrak Lieutenant had been quiet since his someday wisecrack, and was walking with a bewildered expression. Soon enough they were in the briefing room and Derlin took a moment to soak in the little warmth the heaters provided, after being in the freezing corridors.

"You wanted to see me Sir," Derlin stated as he stepped next to the grim faced man overlooking a holo-projector displaying Imperial landing ships closing in on the freezing planet Hoth. Derlin winced as a X-Wing fighter, part of a squadron that was trying to delay the landing, disappeared from the display as TIE fighters suddenly joined the fight.

"Yes Major," General Carlist Rieeken said as another X-Wing vanished. "Did you and Leia finish briefing the pilots?"

"Yes Sir. The Princess is overseeing the loading of the transports."

"Good, Good" Rieeken said as more X-Wings joined the fight. "The Imperials should be on planet within the hour. Best case is two hours before they are within the shield. I know your company has taken a beating lately, but I need you to pull together a platoon and reinforce Lieutenant Joss."

The projection changed from the space battle to an entrenched hill overlooking what would soon be the battlefield. Men moved around the trenches carved into the ice in a zig-zag going up the hill, setting up weapons and digging in further.

"I know you are familiar with Over Watch 12," Rieeken continued. Derlin nodded with a frown at the barren ground displayed. He had helped set up the tiny outpost when they had first landed on Hoth. "You'll be escorting a couple of spotters who will be tasked with telling command when the best launch openings appear and targeting the enemy forces. You will take command of the hill and provide security."

Derlin nodded again as he thought of who to bring with him. His company had been ripped to pieces during a failed attempt to take an Imperial munitions depot on Califan and had yet to be reinforced.

"Hold out as long as you can," Rieeken said, "but I know they'll figure out your location eventually. Don't be a hero. We have one transport positioned so your team can escape with the rest of us. Any questions?"

"No General," Derlin said as two men stepped up to the projector. One was young, with a baby face that made him look like he should be in school and not fighting a war. The other was nearly Derlin's age, but prematurely gray with a face that was pitted with old scars.

"This is Captain Griss," Rieeken introduced the older man, "and Corporal Alder; they are your spotters. They will meet you at the staging area in ten minutes. Go and assemble your men, you can brief them on the way."

Ten minutes was more than enough time to gather men that were already prepped for defending the Rebel base, and Derlin led thirty-six men to the staging area where Griss and Alder were waiting. An hour later, the tired and freezing men reached the desolate hill known as Over Watch 12.

Derlin quickly organized his men and they took positions among the platoon already entrenched. He and the two spotters made their way to the top of the hill and joined the two men in the small comand post.

"Major," the sunken faced man greeted them as they arrived.

"Lieutenant Joss," Derlin returned the greeting as the two spotters moved past them and began setting up a large telescope like rangefinder. "How's the situation?"

"Everything is quiet so far." Joss told him and motioned to the other man in the post. "This is Sergeant Ganely." The old white bearded man nodded and returned to staring across the wind blown snow fields through his macro-binoculars.

"Good. We're to protect our spotters until things get dicey here, then..." Derlin was interrupted by a loud thoom, followed quickly by another and then another.

"Hell..." Sergeant Ganely muttered. "We have five walkers approaching Sir."

"Hell," Derlin and Joss said at the same time.

"...and twelve scouts running escort," Corporal Cal Alder said into his comm-link as Captain Griss called the information out. "We estimate ten minutes until they are within the shield."

"Hagan!" Lieutenant Joss shouted and almost immediately a short trooper was in the post.

"Sir?"

"Spread the word, the Imps are nearly here."

"Yes Sir," Hagan said before racing off through the trenches.

"Now we wait," Derlin muttered to himself as he lifted his own macro-binoculars.

The next few moments were tense as they stood and waited for the fighting to start. No one said a word except Griss calling out range and Alder repeating it into the comm. The steps of the walkers were getting louder and now they could make out the hydraulic whine of the legs.

"Standard wedge formation," Griss called out and was quickly parroted by Alder. "They have breached the shield. Concentrate fire on the lead walker .33 by 111, elevation 90, range 234."

Now all they could do is watch the light show as Alliance artillery pounded the walkers. Two of the AT-ST scouts were down, but otherwise the barrage had barely slowed the Imperial advance. Cheers erupted as a squadron of snow speeders launched. Through it all, Griss and Alder called out range and coordinates.

"Damn," a large trooper in the lowest trench said as a speeder went down. The walkers were now close enough to the main lines that they were firing into the Alliance positions. All along the trenches troopers winced as they worried about friends and family that were on the lines.

"I see movement," another trooper said.

"Scouts," a burly Sergeant said. "Let them get closer boys. Once they enter the comm jammers range, let them have it."

The twenty-nine man Scout Trooper platoon closed on the hill slowly, spread out in a single line. The lead scout raised his hand only to fall to the ground as a blaster bolt hit him. Three more went down before the platoon took cover. Blaster fire crisscrossed between the two groups and men fell on both sides.

"We can't keep this up," the Sergeant said. "Eventually they'll retreat and bring reinforcements."

"What's the plan?" A corporal asked.

"Grab eight volunteers, we'll try to flank them. Ordan, we'll need covering fire."

"You'll have it," the large trooper said.

Moments later the Alliance trench started rapidly firing at the scout trooper positions. Ten men slipped out of the trench and worked their way around the Imperials. They slowly inched closer until the Sergeant raised his fist and they all stopped and took aim and opened fire. The Sergeant and two others fell as the scout troopers were cut down.

"Snow troopers closing!" Sergeant Ganely yelled as he watched the ten men shot down from behind.

"Alder!" Derlin called to the young spotter. "Inform headquarters the Imps know we're here. We'll hold until they send word."

"Roger, Major." Cal Alder replied as he returned to the comm.

Derlin and Joss took up positions alongside Ganely and began firing into the approaching snow troopers. That began a pitched fight as the Alliance defenders did everything to hold their position. Cheers erupted and their wavering morale increased when they saw an AT-AT appear to trip up and fall, only to explode moments later. At one point the Imperials overran the lower trench, forcing the surviving defenders to fall back; but the secondary trenches quickly cut down the snow troopers. Through it all the defenders knew they were on borrowed time as the gigantic lead walker, which dwarfed even the other AT-AT's, inched closer to the shield generator.

"Major Derlin!" Alder called from his position. "The General has ordered us to begin withdrawing."

"Good timing," Griss said. "Two scout walkers have broken away and are heading towards us."

"Lieutenant Joss," Derlin told the man next to him, "you lead the withdrawal. I'll stay with a few volunteers and cover you."

"I'll stay," Sergeant Ganely said. "I've been standing here so long I think I'm frozen in place."

We'll stay," Griss said. "The remaining transports will still need covering fire so we'll keep doing our jobs until the last moment."

"Hagan!" Joss shouted and was immediately answered as the short rebel appeared.

"Sir?"

"Spread the word. We're pulling out." Joss ordered as more snow troopers appeared.

"Tell Ordan and Louse to report to me," Derlin told the runner.

"Yes Sir," Hagan said as he took off for the lower trenches.

Men began trickling up from the lower levels as the fighting intensified. Lieutenant Joss waved them through the escape tunnels as they appeared.

"You wanted to see us Sir?" The large Corporal Ordan asked as he and an older decrepit looking man stopped in front of Derlin.

"You guys are sticking with me and Ganely to cover the others." Derlin said as men kept passing by him. "As soon as they are clear we'll be joining them."

"Roger that Sir," Private Louse said with a grin, showing off a number of missing teeth. The two men joined Ganely and started firing at the Imperials, who were growing braver as defenders disappeared. Soon the trenches were clear except for the six defenders and the bodies of twenty-six rebels.

"Alright," Derlin said, "they're nearly clear. We move out in two minutes..."

Explosions threw the men to the ground as the two AT-ST's finally arrived. At the same time a huge fireball erupted from in front of them.

"Shield's down," Derlin groaned as he pulled himself to his feet and looked around. Sergeant Ganely was on the ground, staring up with lifeless old eyes. Ordan was sitting against the far side of the command post, bleeding out from a large chunk of ice embedded in his stomach. Louse crawled to his knees, blood running from his ears and nose but otherwise okay.

"Don't think we're movig out Major," Derlin more read the lips of than heard the old Private say. Derlin nodded his head in agreement as he looked over at the spotters.

He couldn't see Griss, as where he was stationed had collapsed and a wall of ice had come down with it. Corporal Alder was moving, but his left leg was trapped under the rubble.

"Get the kid loose," he heard Private Louse say as his ringing ears finally cleared up. "I can cover the trench."

Derlin crawled over to Alder as heard Louse firing at snow troopers approaching through the trenches. He pushed on the ice and managed to move it enough for Alder to pull his leg free.

"Make a runner Corporal." Derlin said to the young man. "You have a better shot of getting to the transport than we do."

"Can't Major," Alder grunted. "I'm pretty sure my ankle snapped."

"Hell kid," Derlin said. "I should have had you go with the others."

"We had a job to do," Alder shook his head. "Five more transports got off because of us."

"Guess they did," Derlin agreed as Louse slumped forward with a groan. "Looks like this is it."

"Good serving with you Sir."

"And you, Cal" Derlin grinned as he eyed Alder's comm unit. "Think that still works?"

"One way to find out," Alder answered with his own grin. "You cover me?"

Derlin didn't answer as he was firing at snow troopers appearing around the trench. The first three fell before the others backed off.

"Headquarters, this is Over Watch 12." Alder said into the comm as blaster fire erupted blindly from the trench. "Any one reading me."

"Copy Over Watch 12, this is command." A familiar female voice said over the link.

"Our positions are overrun and we are clear. Request available fire on the Over Watch."

"All available fire will commence," the voice responded as Derlin killed another trooper. "Tell everyone to get clear."

"Copy that, your Highness."

Alder nodded at Derlin's questioning look and picked up his own blaster. They could hear the slow hydraulic whine as at least one walker crawled up the hill. Overhead TIE-fighters and landing craft appeared.

Emboldened, the snow troopers charged; more piling in as others fell. Blaster bolts ripped into Alder and he toppled into Derlin, saving the mans life as a shot hit Alder's body that was meant for Derlin. Snow troopers surrounded Derlin who's blaster was trapped under the young corpse.

Major Bren Derlin slowly raised his empty hands as E-11 blaster rifles were pointed at him and the giant head of an AT-ST walker appeared over the command post. He smiled at the Imperials as he heard one word crackle over the comm-unit.

"Incoming!"

The troopers tried to scatter as they realized what that meant. Derlin couldn't help it and broke into laughter as he cradled the young boy's remains in his arms; as around him the world exploded.


End file.
